


The Running

by elismay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Romance, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Phil Watson is Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit's Parent, Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Love, Siblings, Slow Burn, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, more relationships havent tagged, sbi family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elismay/pseuds/elismay
Summary: Its been years since the world fell, government's collapsed, the Earth laid empty.But from the ashes of the world, each of 7 continents produced a new country, each specialising in a specific something. But still not enough to be what it once was.A gift from the Gods emerged, a special event hosted by the strange country of Raena, of which location is unknown. The host, unknown except to the participants of the events themselves.The event, called The Running.-Based off the Hunger Games but the Dream SMP.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Notice

_ To All 7 countries, _

_ This notice is sent to remind all of you of the tradition that dates back to legend, myth and tied to the ancient Gods. Regarding the much anticipated event, the 50th Running that happens every 25 years, occurring next week, 20th May. _

_ All 7 countries are to mandatorily participate, and this includes: _

_ The Country of Opifex; technological masterminds. _

_ The Country of Laminae: the blade fighters  _

_ The Country of Gigtentia: wildlife expertise  _

_ The Country of Faber: the geniuses of architecture  _

_ The Country of Esca: the agricultures _

_ The Country of Armis: the weaponry  _

_ The Country of Callidus: the country of cunning _

_ The last winner was Philza, from the country of Laminae, and along with his victory came riches, and prizes to his country beyond their wildest dream. With that came Philza’s own wishes, that were granted by the hosts of this event, an ancestor of the Gods’ themselves. _

_ Each country is to send 2 participants, either a male or female, to participate in a challenge to the Death. The two participants will be chosen by our own means. All countries have to merely wait for us to get ready to pick our participants; your sacrifices. From forth, they will be dubbed as Runners. _

_ The Gods grew unsatisfied with the human race, after you all failed them years ago, and as a result, they rebooted the whole Earth. And from the ashes, they created the 7 countries you see today. Never forget the sympathy and mercy of the Gods’.  _

_ That is the reason this challenge has been created, as a way for mankind to never let their greed overtake them, the way it happened so many years ago. _

_ To ensure that all of you know. That without the Gods, there would be nothing left. I will send methods to collect all 14 participants, once announced. _

_ Thank you.  _

_ The legacy will never fade. _

_ The Host. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! new story :D gna update this and the asylum when i feel like it lmao HAHA HOPE U GUSY ENJOY!!
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you do ;)


	2. Opifex’s Drawing

George ran through the empty streets. 

He wrapped his arms around himself as his footsteps echoed on each step he took. He ran through the snow, avoiding the small crowds of people who gathered around television screens at windows.

In Opifex, television screens were everywhere. At every street corner, every shop window, every household, there was technology as far as the eye could see. Their country was a very technologically advanced one, that was their gift from the Gods. Almost all children born in their land, would be blessed with the ability of codes and technology. George was no exception, being able to code.

It wasn't very helpful in the Running however. There had been one or two years where they had set the arena in a post- apocalyptic city with armed robots roaming, or a metropolitan futuristic place with autopilot fighter jets soaring through the air, where technology was everywhere. Those years, it was no surprise that Opifex won easily. All it took was a hack into the systems to get the many dangers under their control.

But that was a very rare thing. The Gods weren't always fair. The Running itself wasn't fair, being more favourable towards countries like Laminae, Armis or even Callidus. But no one would bother saying anything. Who would listen? The Gods?

Opifex was in the domain of a continent once known as Antarctica. The technological advances of the people had made the ice wasteland more bearable to live in, and not deadly. But it still snowed every day of the year, which served as an advantage in the Running as well, when the climate was a cold one. 

The streets of Opifex were icy and slippery, and daily wear of the citizens involved winter gear, but the people there worked hard to invent more methods of making things better for them. Especially since the Gods refused to help, out of spite for the human race for destroying their planet. But it was rumored that the God of ice looked after the people of Opifex, the same God that looked after the people of Antarctica before the wave that killed the human race.

George continued running, knowing fully well that the announcement for the Running was in a few minutes. He had been wasting time at the country community centre, playing around with the computers there. Everyone else was running home, to hold their family, since the Running had a large age limit which was 13 years old to 50 years old. Households all over the country would be holding hands with their 13 year old daughter, or hugging their 50 year old grandfather, out of fear that their family would be the one that was one person down for the next few months or so.

George’s family was a small one, but not empty. He had a young sister, his mother and his father. His parents were already above the age limit, meaning he had no risk of losing them. But he did have his 14 year old sister Claudia.

The young brunette who always looked up to George, aspiring to be just like her older brother someday. Her cheeks always a tint of red to them due to the climate of Opifex, but her hands steady as they worked on robotics, her own specific talent that blended in with everyone else’s in Opifex.

She looked up when George burst into the house, steadying his breathing from his running and rushing. 

“Oh good. You're just in time. You're always rushing for things.” Claudia said, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect.

George chose to ignore her, walking past her sitting at the dining table with a computer in front of her, no doubt doing school work. She continued typing, as though the Running announcements for Opifex wasn't about to be announced on their television screen that sat in the living room.

George’s parents were already on the sofa in front of the television, both of them occupied with their own devices. His father, using a tablet to read news. His mother, talking to friends through her phone.

“There you are George.” His mother greeted, without looking up.

“Finally home.” his father mumbled, not putting down the tablet.

Anyone else would've been offended by such acts of rudeness, especially by a family member. But in Opifex, such actions are common. It was seen as common and understandable to be busy with one’s devices, until family and friends were ignored.

It was for this reason that George sat in front of them and pulled out his laptop. He glanced upwards, towards the television screen to see it was black, but on. The only thing showing was a logo of a lion roaring at a mountain. The symbol of the people towards their Gods. A show that even the strongest among them would still bow down to the Gods.

The logo was the mark of Raena. The country is rumored to be the home of the Gods, but an unknown place. Whether it was in the sky, or under the sea, or even a place on Earth. No one knew. Runners would be taken to Raena before being transported to the arena for the Running, but not many lived to tell the tales of what they saw there.

The only remaining alive Runners were Philza from Laminae, and Patrick from Armis. Rumors said they were both sworn to secrecy by the Gods. This meant that none of them would tell any tales of what they saw or experienced while at Raena.

Suddenly, the television screen turned white. Then it showed a blue and white flag, with a familiar outline of a country on it. The Opifex flag. 

“Claudia! The national anthem!” George’s mother finally put her phone down, her husband mimicking the action as Claudia slammed her laptop shut and ran to sit beside George. 

The national anthem of the country played, as the whole family stood in attention. No one really knew the national anthem, since it was only played once every 25 years. But there was some age of familiarity to it.

“Dearest citizens of Opifex…” a clear, crisp voice began speaking, in an accent that was unfamiliar to all of thems

The television screens still showed the flag of Opifex, the man speaking without a face camera. The broadcast was being aired to all over the world, which meant that other countries would be able to see the announcements for Opifex if they decided to tune in.

“It's starting! Oh my Gods.” Claudia exclaimed, shaking her older brother in nervousness. George smiled weakly at her, ignoring her. He felt nervous too, it was both their first Running. Their parents sat behind on the sofa, George’s mother was clutching Claudia’s shoulder in nervousness. His father stared at the television expressionlessly.

“As all of you know, every 25 years, we host the greatest ceremony known to mankind. The great Running!” the host said dramatically, and then pausing. From outside their window, George could hear the faint hum of people clapping, either from within their own houses or those watching in the streets.

George’s own father hesitated slightly before joining in clapping. The clapping was mockery. It made it as if the people enjoyed the Running, while in reality, people wake up and sleep in fear, counting down the days until the dreaded day.

“Each of the 7 countries would have to give up 2 individuals, from the ages of 13 to 50 to participate in this event. Indeed, it is quite an honour, to be a sacrifice for the merciful Gods, and to represent your country and their abilities in the art of the Running.”

Both of George’s parents scoffed at the speech. It was filled with blatant lies, and manipulation to justify the actions of all the countries. To prove to them that it was okay to send 2 citizens for slaughter. In the name of the Gods. 

“As you all know. All of the names chosen are already set in stone, carved in since ancient times. Since the day the human race got wiped out, the Gods above foresaw the Running. And each of the names drawn, isn’t luck. It isn’t beating the odds either. It's fulfilling your destiny. See it as an honor.”

Claudia was gripping George’s hand in a vice- like grip now, terrified.

“Forgive me for rambling. But here is the moment you’ve all been waiting for.” 

“Or not.” he added softly. 

George shut his eyes, crossing his fingers as much as he could, hoping. And praying upon all the Gods.

_ Please don’t be me. Don’t be Claudia either. Please.  _

Claudia had both palms over her eyes, her mother almost out of her seat, leaning forward towards the television. 

“The first Runner of Opifex. Is...”

“Fundy.”

The television screen changed, showing footage of an orange haired boy, who looked like he was George’s age. The footage was live.

It showed Fundy, staring at the television screen in shock and horror, beside him an auburn haired female, his sister. No one really knew how the live footage was gotten, or whether there was a camera in each household at that moment, but it had been normalised.

George didn’t know who Fundy was. The name was not familiar to him, neither was Fundy’s face. But the look of horror and complete utter fear in his eyes, his sister beside him, both her hands clasped over her mouth in similar terrified expressions.

The screen changed once again, to a mindmap of the 7 countries, all of them having two sections. Each of the 7 countries; Opifex, Laminae, Gigtentia, Faber, Esca, Armis, Callidus, had question marks in the two sections.

One of Opifex’s question marks faded, turning into the name Fundy. Marking his participation in the Running, for eternity. For as long as humanity lasts.

George’s entire family held the breath, watching the mindmap. The 7 countries, all of them with logos beside them. Opifex, having the symbol of a gear.

“The next Runner. Is…”

“What?!” Claudia exclaimed. “I barely absorbed Fundy as a Runner. Why are we going so fast?” 

George’s parents shushed her, as the television screen changed again.

“George.” 

The television showed a familiar room, a family of 4, sitting in their living room. A young girl, sitting in front of the sofa, her parents both sitting on the sofa, all staring at the television. Beside her, her older brother, staring at the television screen. 

_ I'm a Runner. _

The 3 words began playing again and again in George’s mind, to engrave themselves within. 

“No!” Claudia yelled. “I won’t allow it! Let me take his place, please!” 

She turned to the direction of where the camera would be. But when she walked up to it, the television screen went dark, changing back to the table, George’s name appearing there.

“No! I refuse! You can't go!” Claudia was fully sobbing now, tears running down her red cheeks, her hands gripping her own hair. She was having some sort of meltdown. George could barely absorb the fact that he was a Runner, let alone Claudia’s meltdown.

“Claudia…” George said softly.

“Don’t fucking  _ Claudia  _ me! There has to be some kind of way, doesn’t it?” Claudia cried, looking at her parents. They looked back at her expressionlessly, just as helpless. The draw had been made. The Gods chose George to represent Opifex. Along with Fundy.

“There’s nothing we can do…” George’s mother said, holding Claudia’s hand, pulling her down.

“He’s going to  _ die _ ! Those people in Laminae? Callidus? Armis? They’re ruthless. They see this as an actual honour! You can’t just accept that! He’s going to die!”

_ I’m going to die.  _

George watched the television screen, the host still talking, but his voice drowned out by Claudia’s wails.

“We move on to Laminae tomorrow . Their drawing will be held at 7pm tomorrow night. Be sure to watch! Fundy and George, it’s time to fulfill your destiny. Town hall, in one hour exactly, you people of Opifex get to meet your 2 Runners!”

There was more, but the door had burst open at that moment, letting in a large gust of wind from the cold air outside. Standing at the doorway, was a tall figure dressed in white. He was wearing a full face mask, his face entirely covered. On the front of his shirt, was the Raena logo.

“George?” the man questioned, his voice muffled by the mask. The whole family looked at him, George remaining sitting down. He didn’t want to surrender himself to the strange man. He just wanted to stay with his family. Claudia was crying extremely hard at that moment.

“Come with me George. I don’t want to use force.” the man threatened. George got up, to walk towards the man, but gravity felt like it increased, dragging him downwards. Each step felt heavier than the last.

Claudia suddenly screamed. “No! He’s not coming with you. I can’t let you! Don’t take my brother away, please! He’s my best friend. I can’t let you. Please.”

George looked back at his sister, trying to hold in his own tears. His mother was holding Claudia back, while looking at her son blankly. 

“You will be able to visit him before he leaves for Raena’s arena. Don’t need to worry.” the masked man said, grabbing George by the forearm. “It’s time for him to fulfill his destiny.”

The cold wind of Opifex greeted George like an old friend, chilling his body to the very core. The way it always did. But this time, a strange chill down his spine under the grip of the guard of Raena. A feeling both warm and cold. He looked back at his family, at Claudia.

She mouthed one final sentence to him, that he couldn’t hear. But he understood it anyway.

“Don’t go.”

><><

“George and Fundy.” the president of Opifex, Lance Baycoff, greeted George at the entrance of City Hall. He greeted them with a forced smile, because he knew that despite their youthful appearance, the chances of them returning home was slim. 

Fundy seemed occupied mentally when George saw him for the first time. He looked at George, but his brown eyes seemed distant, as though they were looking past George. Into a distance beyond their small country.

A camera was in front of their faces, filming every movement and moment occurring at that second. President Baycoff smiled into the camera, his arms around George and Fundy the way a principal or headmaster would while giving their top student a prize. But George knew President Baycoff was having his own guilty celebration at his own young daughter being spared from the Running.

He would certainly be one of many families celebrating that night, another blessed 25 years of not being a God’s sacrifice. A horrid thing to celebrate, yet a celebration all the same. As for George’s and Fundy’s families, doors would be locked, shutters drawn, windows closed, neighbors offering treats of sympathy. The 2 families would be praying towards the ancient Gods, hoping for mercy, to help their child or brother in the Running.

Claudia would be able to watch the Running, even at school. Every update would be broadcasted throughout the world, especially in a country as technologically advanced as Opifex, updates on the Running would be instantaneous and unable to be ignored. In school, televisions were built in to update students on the Running.

George only hoped that someone would be with Claudia when she witnessed his death live. Even if it was her clingy classmate Merabeth, or her best friend Lawrence. All George wanted was for someone to hold Claudia, to assure her that everything was going to be okay. That despite everything, Claudia was going to be just fine without George.

“Allow me to introduce to you, our two Runners! George and Fundy!” President Baycoff grabbed both of George and Fundy’s hands, lifting them high above his head. There was a large crowd gathered before them in the town square, and they all watched.

Some of them watched them as the public, not knowing anything about either boy. Some watched more personally, as a family friend or some form of friend.

They all still watched. Their fellow citizen, being sent like a pig to slaughter. 

They began clapping. Not for honour. But for their deaths. Clapping for their soon to come death.

“You may now shake hands.” Baycoff spoke, his voice ringing in George’s ear.

He turned to Fundy, who looked back at him, the same faded look in his eyes that made it seem like he was a walking corpse. George shrugged. “For fame and glory?” He held out his hand.

“Fame and glory.” Fundy agreed hoarsely, squeezing George’s hand extra hard. A passive aggressive sign. Even though they would play as allies, once they entered the Raena’s arena, they would be instant enemies.

_ Fame and Glory. _


	3. Expected Unexpecteds

The country of Armis.

A dangerous one at that. 

Every turn, every household. Weapons as far as the eye could see. Knives, swords, arrows, axes, spears and all other kinds of weapons. Armis produces them. 

In countries like Gigtentia, who spend their days chasing animals in their abundant greenery and endless forests, who else produces the weapons needed to kill animals as ferocious and thick skinned as bears?

Despite the intense rivalry between the 7 countries, trade exists. Each country and their God blessing, using it to benefit some other countries as well. The passive peace between each country, waiting for it to collapse instantly when the Running starts. Trade stops. 

The hatred towards countries for killing their kin. When it was Armis who killed them, the country suffered. Wildlife still lived in the woods surrounding Armis, but none of it was as well fed or killed the way that Gigtentia did. Esca too, and their endless farmlands beside the volcanos that the Gods left behind. 

When the human race collapsed, the phenomenon was dubbed The Reset by the people. Along with The Reset, mountains fell. Volcanos disappeared into the land. Oceans receded back.

A reset of the world.

Both Armis and Laminae emerged from a continent once known as North and South America, respectively. The two countries were the most feared once, save for Callidus. Armis was seen as an upgrade of Laminae. But in reality, Armis’ gift wasn’t skill.

It was resources. 

Armis had the ability to make many weapons, having enough resources beneath the earth to make blades and axes and swords and bows and all sorts of things. But Laminae, despite only having swords and blades, their gift was skill. If Laminae and Armis combined, they would be the most dangerous country in the world.

But the Gods forbid it. They told tales of America through books they sent down, stories of greed and power, killing the human race. A president with too much greed, and too little intelligence. Too much power. Leaving weapons and nukes and aircraft at the hand of a mental 5 year old.

They couldn’t risk their world fallimg apart again.

“Hurry! The drawing is literally in less than 5 minutes.” Sapnap hissed at Dream, as the two ran over the fences surrounding the perimeter of the district in Armis they lived in. 

They dashed past the small homes of blacksmithes and carvers, towards their own houses. Seperated by two houses. Neighbors and childhood friends, Sapnap and Dream were. Brothers.

“Imagine how cool it would be if I get chosen for the Running. That would be incredible.” Dream gushed. He was natural at combat, one of the best youths in Armis who had such abilities. Sapnap’s own abilities were almost as good as his best friend’s, if not slightly worse.

“That’d be so cool Dream. Fingers crossed.” Sapnap agreed, as the two ran into their houses, without saying goodbye. They didn’t need to. Chances were, they would meet after the Runner announcements. Provided that Dream wasn’t chosen for it.

The houses in that specific district of Armis were smaller than the ones in the central district. The houses in the central district were larger, well designed by people from Faber and were not as compact as the houses in Dream’s district. Dream’s house was two storeys tall, but it was just him, his mother who worked in the district’s canteen and his father who was one out of many blacksmiths. They weren’t a close family, but they were somewhat a family.

Dream entered the house, to see the television in the living room showing a familiar logo of the country of Raena. His parents were kneeling at the sides of it, tweaking a few things. They weren’t Opifex. Their technology wasn’t as high tech as Opifex’s. In fact, not all households in Armis were lucky to have a television. Most people would just crowd at town square in the central district to watch the announcements live. 

“What’s wrong with the television?” Dream asked, throwing his bag down and kneeling down beside the television too. 

“Just making sure it works. There’s nothing explicitly wrong with it. It just has shit quality.” Dream’s father complained, closing a latch in the television. Dream rolled his eyes. For a not so well to do family, his father was surprisingly extremely picky about things, always wanting things under his control. 

“Just sit down. As long as we can hear shit it’ll be fine.”

Dream watched as his parents sat down. They weren't eligible for the running, already over the age limit of 50. It was a relief to Dream, somewhat. Knowing that his worries didn’t include his parents being sent for the Running. Old people generally don’t do well, most of them giving up. But suicide isn’t allowed in the Running. Any means of trying to would lead to a severe punishment, or a painful death. The kind of pain where all you’d want is to die. But you can’t. Because at that moment, your own death isn’t yours to control. 

Music began playing from the television, the national anthem of Armis. The television screen, as grainy and low quality as it was, showed one word.

Recap.

“They’re just showing all the Runners from the other countries. We are the second last one to have their Drawing. Callidus is the last one obviously.” Dream’s father’s voice dropped to a softer voice when he spoke of Callidus, the mysterious country located south of Esca. On the continent once known as Oceania.

“Have you seen Laminae’s Runners, Dream?” Dream’s mother asked her son. Dream wasn’t paying much attention to her however, because they were currently showing the Opifex Runners. 

Dream found himself looking at two photos of two young men, below the age of 25, one with orange hair, the other a brunet. The photos taken were ID shots, and the brunet had caught Dream’s eye. Below the photo was the name: ‘George’

“Laminae Runners! The blade warriors! The fighters of the blade. The biggest twist of this year’s Running, I'm sure!” the host spoke, proudly.

Beneath the pictures of the Opifex Runners, two more pictures appeared. This time, the two Laminae Runners.

“Brothers in flesh and blood!” The host announced.

Brothers?! 

A picture of a pink haired male, his long hair tied up in his ID shot. He had a mature look to him, his eyes barely open and bored-looking. He looked like he wouldn’t be afraid to kill. He was from Laminae. He probably could. The name beneath his picture, Technoblade.

Beside his picture, was a picture of a boyish looking blonde haired teen, smiling at the camera. He looked like the complete opposite of Technoblade, energetic and friendly looking even in the still picture. The name beneath the picture, Tommy.

“Technoblade and Tommy. Brothers. Raised by none other than Philza himself. A family blessed directly from the Gods themselves. We wish these two brother’s the best of luck!”

Despite that, Dream’s eyes returned to the picture of George. His smile that seemed so perfect in the small picture on the small television screen that even despite the 144p quality, Dream just knew that the boy was stunning.

“Gigtentia! The country of wildlife. Thank them for the meat you have on your table. Their Runners; Niki and Tubbo!”

Gigtentia. Country of animals. Located south of Faber, continent of Africa, with grasslands perfect for grazing cows and sheep. Along with animals long extinct resurrected by the Gods along with humans.

“Faber! Picture perfect designers! Need a place, they’re your race. Their Runners; Foolish and Sam!”

Faber. Country of architecture. Designing was their game. Their country was the most beautiful one in the world, along with being on the continent known as Europe. Faber was a resourceful country too, finding all they needed to build and build.

“Esca! Crops and vegetables, they come from somewhere, don’t they? Farming and farmlands, their Runners; Bad and Ant!”

On the continent of Asia, surrounded by fertile soils that the continent brought them with volcanos, crops grew healthily in Esca. Their people knew how to work with what they had to find food and grow their own food. 

Dream watched all the faces, beside their country names. Some of them looked scary, like they were born to kill and fight. Some looked like they would be eliminated 2 seconds in. But some caught Dream’s eyes in a different way. Like a certain boy from Opifex.

“Now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for! The Runners of Armis!” 

Dream sat up. He was finally paying full attention to the television, as it changed to the logo of Armis’s flag. He could do this. If he was chosen. The competition that year looked tough, but Dream had a feeling he would be able to make it out alive. The main target would be Technoblade.

“The first Runner of Armis is…”

Dream could kill them all.

“Dream.” 

“Yes!” Dream cheered, yelling out in triumph. The television screen immediately began playing the live footage of Dream yelling out in happiness, showing that he was one of those kids who saw the Running as an honour. That fame and glory, all he wanted. Within his grasp. 

His parents were looking at him warily. As they should. Their son was chosen for the Running. While Dream was indeed skilled in many fields, it was not one hundred percent certain that their son would come back alive and whole. 

“I should go tell Sapnap!” Dream cheered.

“Stay first. The Raena guards would let you see him later.” His mother snapped.

“The next Runner of Armis is…” The host continued.

“Sapnap.”

Dream’s smile fell instantly, and just like that… his hopes, dreams, and his entire world, collapsed in front of his eyes.

Both me and Sapnap are Runners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!!


	4. Brothers

Was being in the Running really an honour? 

To Technoblade, it was just the same as any other competition hosted in Laminae. His hometown played with the concept of death like a seesaw. Some die, some live. The competitions hosted to pull out the weaker ones in their country of blade fighting. The weak wouldn’t survive, so the strong is left to be eligible to the Running.

That was how things worked. They weren’t a country of peace, like Gigtentia was. They weren’t a country of high intelligence like Opifex. They weren’t a country of love or hope. That doesn’t exist in their modern world. Instead, it was spilled blood, shining blades, merciless leaders. And they called it just. They called it in God’s name.

Did the Gods fear what they created? 

Looking at what they made, what they did for the best to see if it exploded in their face. 

“The Gods don’t like us. Keep your head down, Techno.” Philza used to say, as Techno and his brothers sparred in their yard. Technoblade’s family was a blessed one, people said. Philza won the Running, and they were instantly given land and home and resources beyond everything else anyone in the world had. The countries offered their resources to Philza, a tradition only for the winner.

But all Technoblade saw, when he saw clips of Philza’s Running on their devices given by Opifex themselves, was a lost young boy, shy of 14. He saw what the world failed to see beyond his win in their horrid competition. He saw Philza’s fear, the blood stained on his clothes and hands as he drove the knife into the final Runner, a girl from Callidus. The tears that ran down his cheeks, not of happiness, of joy that would come with win. But tears of regret, guilt. For being the only one to survive while dead bodies were around him, the spirits of the young ghosted around him.

And when he returned home, his childhood love there. She died a week later, a strange snow storm which took the whole of Laminae by surprise which wiped out part of their country. From that moment forth, Philza knew, the Gods weren’t pleased.

However, unlike some people, Philza instead chose to open his heart and resources more. To young boys, 3 of them to be specific. All related by blood, parents gone. 

Technoblade, Tommy and Wilbur. 

Philza’s family.

“Runners of Laminae… Tommy and Technoblade!” the host announced, and the screen in Laminae, the only place to watch the Running, zoomed in on the two. In the same frame, the 4 of them together at the sidelines, watching the large screens name their Runners. The rest of their sector in the country instantly erupted in whispers, everyone knew of Technoblade and Tommy and Wilbur, the children of Philza. Brothers. Both sent for the Running.

Technoblade, turning the age of 20. 

Tommy, the youngest among them, the young age of 17.

Philza had always known that the Gods’ dislike for him would cause a bigger problem someday. But to his children, the young boys he helped raise, he didn’t expect it. His eyes expressionlessly flew to the two boys, Techno as expressionless as he always had been, Tommy’s mouth falling open.

Wilbur, Technoblade’s twin brother. His eyes had widened, as though he didn’t expect it. 

“Blessed family.”

“3 out of 4 in the Running.”

“They will bring glory to us again.”

The country erupted in such buzzes. They saw it through the lens of manipulation given by the host. That it was all for fame and glory. They failed to see anything beneath the ‘blessed’ part of it all. 

The fact that only one of them could come home alive.

><><

  
  
  
  


“Technoblade? You know… this wasn’t what I expected. At all. I always knew that if you came in for the Running, you’d win almost immediately. I just thought that I would watch from the sides, you know? Joking around with Will, and making bets who would last before you kill them. Not… me, being in it.” Tommy chuckled nervously, as they both walked into the town centre, the central section of Laminae. 

The central section of Laminae was above the rest, a large building in the centre. It functioned as a high standard training course and also their country’s standard landmark. Around it was the large grass patches that often had young kids training, sparring with each other. But now, it was empty. 

Technoblade’s mind was too preoccupied to answer Tommy. He knew he could win if he tried. He was the best youth in the country, save for Philza, at hand-to-hand combat. His ability with swords and knives were also above anything that Laminae had ever seen.

He was supposed to see the Running as an honour, to finally be able to show his skill to the rest of the world and earn his place in the titles of legends and have stories written about him in the ancient books. But the young blonde boy, who walked shakily beside him, trying to act bold and stable when in reality, Technoblade knew he was nervous.

“You’ll be alright.” Technoblade said, his voice monotone.

Behind the two, were the masked guards of Raena. Those in charge of getting them to the mysterious country, or place. Technoblade could’ve sworn he heard one of them scoff.

“Do I get to say goodbye to my family?” Techno asked them, barely turning around. 

“Maybe. Your president decides that I suppose. This is a country thing.” the muffled voice of the guard spoke.

Technoblade made a sound of disgust. The president of Laminae was a rather strange man, who often looked as though he himself wished to be in the Running, despite him being about 60 years old himself. President Jackques was an odd one. But he wasn’t mean, so that was a good thing.

They met him at the entrance of the town hall, where he looked at them with a bored and lazy look. Jealousy too. 

“Seperate room or nah?” President Jackques asked stiffly. 

“Same room.” Technoblade answered for Tommy. 

“Philza’s on his way.” The president mentioned as he led them through the hall. It was a familiar place to Technoblade, having been there many times when he trained. But for some reason, he began noticing the smaller things. Like the echoing of the footsteps on the marble floor, the small buzzing of the air conditioner. “You two can leave you know.” Jackques turned to the Raena guards. One of them shook their head.

“Can’t. We can only leave and head back to Raena once we have the two Runners. We need them to chop chop and hurry.” They said.

Jackques stared at them, and immediately continued walking, mumbling slightly under his breath.

“Here you are.” the door opened, and both Technoblade and Tommy walked in. The room was small, a conference room. At the centre, a long table. The room was barely used, really. It was only used for those who were in the Running, to say goodbye to the family they were leaving behind. Technoblade took a seat, bringing his hands together on the table as he leaned back lazily. Tommy took a seat beside him, laughing nervously. “Nice place, eh Technoblade?”

“Well- I guess.” Technoblade replied, watching the door, where he could see the Raena guards shuffling about outside through the small window. “When is Phil going to get here?”

The door burst open. 

“There you two are!” Philza announced, running towards them, hugging Tommy. Wilbur walked in behind him, closing the door. He looked like he was in a trance compared to his father, his face pale and his steps shaky as he walked up to his brothers and father.

Technoblade offered Wilbur a crooked smile, his twin returning it half heartedly. Wilbur’s hands were stuffed in his jacket pocket, looking like he had so many words to tell Technoblade, but so little time to say them.

“I can’t believe this. Both of you. Up for the Running. Both!” Philza said, frowning. He turned back to the door, where the Raena guards stood on the other side. Bravely and boldly, Philza stuck out both his middle fingers in an obscene gesture. “Fuck those Raena dogs.”

“Phil!” Tommy laughed. “Now don’t be like that. They’re just doing their jobs. The Gods are the ones who chose.”

Philza let out a snort. He looked up the ceiling, repeating his gesture.

Tommy and Wilbur both exploded into laughter, Techno smiling at the scene. The way that their family had always been since the day Philza brought the 3 of them to his home, giving them all everything they had ever wanted.

“Now. We shouldn’t be wasting time. How are you both feeling?” Philza asked, taking a seat beside Tommy. Wilbur did the same, sitting down beside Technoblade.

“Like shit.” Tommy said.

“Eh, could be worse.” Technoblade mumbled.

“Listen, you’re both Laminae citizens. You both have the ability to fight, it doesn’t matter who has it better or not. You can choose to either ally with each other in the battle field or not. I recommend no. I know, you’re both brothers. But trust me… it’ll hurt less. He might be your brother now. But the arena brings out a part of people. He won’t be your brother in there, there's a chance he’ll even kill you when he gets the chance. Don’t expose yourself to that chance.”

Philza spoke of his own experiences, his own wisdom. His fears, his guide, his ambition. But the way he spoke, he addressed both sons but one could just see that a lot of it was meant for only one of them, Tommy. As though Philza believed that Technoblade would turn on his own brother.

“We’re blade fighters , aren't we? Get a blade. If you can’t, make one. Adapt to your skills. Don’t try to learn a new weapon in the arena itself. If you can learn how to shoot a bow and arrow before the Running, that’ll be good. But don’t force yourself too. Just go for the blade. Use your strengths. Good at fighting, go to a field. Good at hiding or running, find trees. There’s no telling what the arena would bring. And one more, stay away from the Callidus Runners. Not announced yet, but Callidus is a strange country, rumoured to be using dark arts. We don’t want to deal with that now. Head low, okay?”

Tommy was listening intently, nodding at everything Philza said. Techno simply listened, exchanging looks with Wilbur. 

“Your hair’s getting long, who’s gonna be there to help you tie it?” Wilbur asked, smiling slightly as he reached out to take a few strands of Techno’s long hair. Wilbur had always loved Techno’s hair for some reason, always so eager to touch, brush and tie it. It was part of the reason why his hair stayed long. For Wilbur.

“I’ll find a way.” Techno replied softly.

“I know you will.” Wilbur smiled, looking at Techno. They stayed like that for a while, Wilbur looking as though he was studying his brother’s face, not ever wanting to forget every single detail of his face, or the way he spoke. And his rare laugh. 

“I’m afraid time’s up. The Runners will have to be sent to Raena soon.” The guards returned. “Say your last goodbyes.”

Wilbur and Technoblade looked at each other, this time, sadness in both twin’s faces. They would be separated. And if they weren’t careful, it would be forever. “What are you going to do?” Wilbur asked.

“Protect the kid.” Technoblade offered, smiling.

Wilbur nodded. “I want you to try to come home. Please? If things don’t work out… the way you’re planning right now… just promise me. You’ll try to come home? Just to see me again. Okay?” 

“I can’t promise you that… you know it.”

“Please just try.”

“I’ll try. But I can’t promise it.” Technoblade could feel his voice about to break. He took pride in being monotonous, in not showing much emotion, but then again, he had never been separated from his twin before.

“Good luck out there.” Wilbur whispered, hugging Technoblade. Techno wasn’t one for hugs, or much physical contact. But he hugged back, resting his head on his brother’s shoulder, the final place where he knew he would feel safe.

Philza was hugging Tommy too, for a long time. When Wilbur broke away from Technoblade, Philza went up to hug him too. But his hug was brief, short. His only words to Technoblade was, “Don’t play as a hero. You know that somethings can’t be done. Do what you’re supposed to do.”

At that moment, Technoblade knew exactly who everyone intended to come home. And he wasn’t happy about it. 

“Good luck boys. It’s been… a pleasure, being your father. Thank you, for bringing back light into my life the day I brought you home. Please, try your best.” Philza said to both of them, smiling. He was putting up a front, crying inwardly at the thought of losing his son. But he had to act strong, he was the great champion. 

Wilbur looked at Technoblade. “Remember our deal. I want you to come home.” he mouthed to him. Technoblade nodded, but his hand closed around Tommy’s shoulder. He loved Wilbur, he really did. But his twin had to know what priority was above his life when it came to the Running. 

And as Philza and Wilbur walked out of the room, the Raena guards stepping back in, Technoblade knew that was the last time ever that his family would be whole. Because only one of them would make it back alive. And if his plan went right, Technoblade would come home with his corpse shipped in a box, but his brother would return, scared and traumatized, but alive. 


End file.
